Spotkanie
by marta madzia
Summary: ZSRR się rozpada. O tym się już mówi głośno i w tej atmosferze zupełnie przypadkiem na ulicach Petersburga spotykają się trzy osoby. Finlandia jest tu dla towarzystwa. Estonia przyjechał po swoje rzeczy. Karelia po prostu tu jest. A razem są rodziną.


Fanfik zaczął powstawać jakoś w grudniu, formę zamknięta zyskał w styczniu, ale żeby go tak definitywnie zakończyć naszło mnie dzisiaj przy kupowaniu piwa o nazwie Karjala, czyli na nasze Karelia. Fatum czy co, nie wiem, ale pozwoliłam się podpuścić.

Podzielone na dwie części, bo trochu zmęczona i drugą połowę muszę jeszcze jutro wnikliwie przeczytać, bo dziś już nie miałam siły.

* Postaci: Timo Väinämöinen – Suome, Eduard von Bock – Eesti, Kaija Paavolainen – Karlija (takie moje OC)

* Odwołania do wydarzeń roku 1991

* tłumaczenia na fiński i karelski .de/Sanasto/ zaś estoński z głowy.

**Spotkanie** /kohtumine/

- Wszyscy sobie poszli.

Iwan powtórzył to już chyba po raz trzechsetny tego dnia, choć nie do końca była to przecież prawda. Przecież nazwa Federacja Rosyjska nie wzięła się z nikąd. I przecież na swój sposób, tak jak inni odszedł i on. To było niczym ucieczka z tonącego okrętu. Dziurę w burcie na dobre dwa arszyny wybiły republiki bałtyckie, ale to jej nie dziwiło. Umiała to sobie wyjaśnić, nawet, jeśli znała ich słabo. Graniczyła z Finlandią i widziała, czego może być człowiekowi żal. Dość słyszała o byłej już Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Ludowej – to musiało pociągnąć Litewską Soc –

- Zostawili mnie – Iwan odezwał się znowu.

Miała wrażenie, że Iwan usilnie stara się to sobie wmówić. Że gdzieś to od kogoś usłyszał i teraz powtarza i powtarza, czyniąc z tego jedyną prawdę. Westchnęła. Przecież ona i inne republiki Federacji jeszcze tu były. Prawda? Ona Karelia, zwana też jakiś czas Karelo-Fińską Socjalistyczną Republiką Radziecką, ale to była pomyłka. Finlandia nie miał zamiaru rezygnować ze swojej niepodległości i ją sobie obronił.

Dziwnie czuła się, gdy tak się do niej zwracali. Ktoś kiedyś dziwnym półszeptem nazwał to małżeństwem planowanym odgórnie. Ktoś postanowił, wdrożył w życie, a pan młody spitolił sprzed ołtarza – nie miała o to żalu, nikt go w końcu o zdanie nie pytał. Uśmiechnęła się więc wtedy ni to smutno, ni z rozbawieniem i rozejrzała za tym, który to powiedział. Nie uważała, aby w ogóle małżeństwo tu było możliwe i to, że byli rodzeństwem było tylko pomniejszym powodem. Nie. Zdecydowanie takie określenie nie pasowało, ale może jakieś inne?

Wstała z krzesła i wyjrzała za okno na Pitra. _Okręt_ niemal już zatonął.

- A było tak wesoło w domu, gdy było w nim dużo ludzi – Iwan mówił i mówił. W kółko to samo, już wszyscy podświadomie uciekali z pokoju, budynku czy miasta, bo nie mogli tego znieść. To było zaraźliwe, to wrażenie niemocy, końca, smutku...

Spojrzała na niego. Siedział przy stole i turlał po nim mały kieliszek z godłem Związku Radzieckiego. Nigdzie nie było butelki, z której można by było ten kieliszek napełnić. Był tylko on – kojarzyła go, to była jakaś pamiątka z któregoś zjazdu. Symbol, a nie naczynie.

- A teraz nie ma nikogo. Niewdzięczni…

Wygładziła spódnicę, ułożyła kołnierzyk białej bluzki, poprawiła spinającą go pod szyją prostą broszkę i znów zerknęła na Pitra, tym razem jednak nie na miasto patrząc, a na swoje odbicie w szybie. _Karjala _- wyszeptała do samej siebie i obróciła się na pięcie – spódnica zaszeleściła.

- _Nägimižih_ – powiedziała zatrzymawszy się na moment w drzwiach, ale nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, chociaż odezwała się do niego w karelskim miast po rosyjsku. Zwykle go to drażniło, ten język w końcu był taki inny od jego, ale dzisiaj było inaczej. Dziś był tylko on i ci, co jego szczęśliwą rodzinę rozbili. W myślach pewnie już doszedł do niewdzięcznego NRD, PRL i Czechosłowacji… Bo może, gdyby nie oni...?

Zbiegła po schodach, ze stolika w westybulu porwała pierwszą z brzegu zagraniczną gazetę i przesunęła wzrokiem po nagłówkach. Nikt nie płakał. Odłożyła ją z powrotem i wyszła na dwór. Ktoś dogonił ją na pierwszych kilku stopniach reprezentacyjnych schodów i zarzucił na jej ramiona ciepłą chustę. Podziękowała po karelsku, sama nie wiedząc, czemu znowu użyła tego języka. Odpowiedziało jej niemrawe mruknięcie, nawet się nie obróciła, aby sprawdzić kto to w ogóle był, nie dopytała cóż miało ono oznaczać. Zbiegła niżej na plac, obróciła się i spojrzała na okazały urzędowy gmach. To nie był dom. To był gmach zbudowany z rozmacham, nastawiony na to, aby go podziwiać, ale mieszkało się w nim źle. Wszędzie było daleko, nigdzie nie po drodze. Można było się szukać godzinami, mijając się **w różnych klatkach schodowych, klucząc korytarzami. Tak samo było w Moskwie. **

Uśmiechnęła się i wciągnęła do płuc rześkie poranne powietrze. Pachniało wilgocią, tłumem, Newą i jesienią. Jeszcze nie do końca zeszła poranna mgła i wszystko wydawało się być takie lekko zszarzałe, zaspane. Ludzie w szarych paltach, szare auta jadące po szarych drogach pośród szarych domów. Pobiegła na tramwaj. Chciała zobaczyć morze, nawet, jeśli tutaj oznaczało to jedynie zatokę.

Poranny tłum ludzi upchniętych w metalowym pudełku tramwaju otoczył ją szczelnie, niemal zgniatając. Rozmawiali, przysypiali na stojąco, mężczyzna koło niej nucił smętnie jakąś piosenkę. Dzień jak dzień chciałoby się rzec.

W pierwszych dniach po wystąpieniu ze Związku był szum, ale później zaczęło to jakby przycichać. Nadal były mowy i ktoś grzmiał z wysoka, nadal gdzieś ktoś się burzył, ktoś protestował, ale zwykli ludzie żyli dalej, bo co innego mogli robić?

Wyskoczyła na chodnik, a jakiś student omal na nią nie wpadł. Rzucił w przelocie przeprosiny i pognał przed siebie, ona zaś ruszyła niespiesznie. Szła po betonowych płytkach uważnie stąpając, aby nie nadepnąć na łączące je linie. Patrzyła na Pitra i zastanawiała się, czy będzie tęsknić za nim i za Moskwą, gdy już wróci do siebie. Do swoich gór i lasów. Do Pietrozawodska i do Onegi. Jak często będzie odwiedzać te miasta, w których spędziła tyle czasu za Związku?

Dwie starsze kobiety minęły ją, jakby w ogóle dla nich nie istniała, musiała się odsunąć na sam skraj chodnika, aby zrobić im miejsce, a i tak została szturchnięta. Krawężnik nagle się skończył i już w myślach przygotowała się na upadek. Już się niemal śmiać zaczęła z samej siebie i już pomyślała kilka niemiłych rzeczy o kobiecie… a upadek nie nastąpił. Ktoś złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął z powrotem na chodnik.

- Ostrożnie, _Karjala_.

Obróciła się i uśmiechnęła, pomimo że jej serce jeszcze waliło jak oszalałe ze strachu.

- _Eestlaini_?

Nie kryła zaskoczenia, bo wydawało się być całkiem na miejscu. Nie spodziewała się go tu spotkać, nie teraz. Wszak pewnikiem tyle rzeczy musiał zrobić u siebie. Po co miałby zjawiać się w Petersburgu, skoro ledwie co wyszarpnął na dobre własną niepodległość i mógł wrócić do swojego ukochanego Tallinna. Z drugiej strony nie zamierzała również ukrywać, że to spotkanie, w środku zatłoczonego grodu Piotra, ją cieszy. W zamieszaniu taka drobna rzecz, jak zobaczenie znajomej twarzy kogoś z rodziny, była malutką podporą.

- No teraz już na pewno tak – roześmiał się, a ona mu zawtórowała. - _Eesti Vabariik_ i mam zamiar dopilnować, aby tak pozostało jak najdłużej.

- Powodzenia. Ale... To nie moja sprawa, ale co tu robisz?

- Byłem w Moskwie po swoje rzeczy, tu też się ich trochę uzbierało. Na wielu mi nie zależy, ale niektóre chcę zabrać do Tallinna.

No tak, mogła się domyślić – zganiła się w myślach. Przecież sama ledwie przed chwilą myślała o wyjeździe do Pietrozawodska. Też będzie chciała to i owo zabrać, nawet jeśli nie rozdzieli ją od Moskwy i Petersburga ostra linia granicy. Pewne rzeczy chce się mieć blisko siebie. Na przestrzeni stuleci wielokrotnie przekonywała się, że nie da się wyleczyć z przywiązania do przedmiotów. Bardzo dawno temu myślała, że to przypadłość krótkiego życia ludzkiego, ale z czasem rzeczywistość rozstrzygnęła rzecz inaczej.

- Pewnie sporo się uzbierało – powiedziała w zamyśleniu. Przed oczami miała małą malowaną ramkę na obrazek. Drobne dzieło sztuki małomiasteczkowego rzemieślnika, z którym wiązała wiele wspomnień. Zanotowała sobie w pamięci, aby na pewno zabrać ją z powrotem do Pietrozawodska.

- Średnio, nie przywiozłem wiele – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. Ulicą przejechał tramwaj na moment wypełniając powietrze zgrzytem. – Za tłoczno tu dla mnie, zbyt monumentalnie – dodał Eduard krzywiąc się i patrząc w ślad za zatłoczonym pojazdem. - Wolałem myśleć o tych miejscach, jako o czymś, co bardziej się odwiedza, niż tam mieszka. Nie chciałem mieć ani tu, ani w Moskwie niczego, za czym mógłbym tęsknić w Tallinie czy Tartu.

Złożyła dłonie za plecami i obróciła się na palcach patrząc na wysokie kamienice.

- Piter – powiedziała patrząc w białe niebo. – Tu wszystko takie z rozmachem, na pokaz. Żeby pokazać obcym, że tu żyje się dostatnio, żeby pokazać swoim, jaką są potęgą. Propaganda.

Roześmiał się, a ona stropiła się, no bo racja... O pokazówkach on wiedział wiele. Przecież cała Estońska Socjalistyczna Republika Radziecka, była taką trochę pokazówką tego, jak pięknie się w ZSRR żyje. I to łatwo stworzoną, bo tam już wszystko było. Nawet jak wiele zabrano, to nadal wiele pozostało i…

- Przepraszam – rzuciła.

- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił ją i uśmiechnął się. Poczuła się dziwnie i była niemal pewna, że się zarumieniła. - A ty, co tu robisz? – Zapytał.

- Ja…?

Jakoś nie umiała mu powiedzieć, że była u Iwana i jej go może nawet trochę żal było, bo ten wielki chłop zupełnie nie rozumiał, co się dzieje wokół niego. Czego ci wszyscy ludzie nad nim i pod nim chcą. Nie rozumiał całej sytuacji i skupiał się na własnym uczuciu osamotnienia. Obawiała się przyznać, że pewnie tu jeszcze sama trochę zostanie No i, że może zostanie w ogóle. To było takie dziwne w tych dniach, kiedy wszyscy rwali się ku wolności.

- Przewieźli tu mnie i kilka innych republik autonomicznych oraz Iwana, jakby chcieli nas odciąć od wydarzeń w Moskwie. W zasadzie jestem z tego zadowolona, bo wolę Pitra od stolicy, a i do mnie stąd bliżej.

- Iwan tu jest?

Skinęła głową i spojrzała w dół ulicy.

- Ale na mieście go raczej nie spotkasz. Nie rozumie, co się dzieje. Snuje się po budynku, przechodzi z pokoju do pokoju i cały czas jest smutny, bo nie rozumie gdzie się wszyscy podziali. Jest jak małe dziecko i chyba sam nie wie, kim dokładnie jest – westchnęła i spojrzała na Estonię przez ramię. Dalej mówiła ciszej, jakby ktoś mógł próbować ich tu podsłuchać. - Ponad pół wieku mówiono mu, że Związek Radziecki to on, a teraz okazało się to nieprawdą i on tego zupełnie nie pojmuje. Gdzieś mu się w tym czasie zakodowało, że Związek i Federacja, to to samo... Teraz została Federacja. On potrzebuje czasu, aby to zrozumieć.

- Nie wiem czy nie byłbym wdzięczny, jakby i Federacja zniknęła. To wielki kraj.

- Jakucja sama jest większa niż większość krajów – weszła mu w słowo.

- Właśnie. Trudno być spokojnym, mając takiego sąsiada.

- Pewnikiem tak. Ale to słaby sąsiad. Minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni, a wszystko zdaje się lecieć z rąk. Im dalej stąd tym gorzej, bo nie ma centralnego steru, który wytyczałby kierunki. Prawnie Związek istnieje, ale to już chyba nic więcej jak słowa, skoro kilka dni temu Federacja Rosyjska uznała między innymi i twoją niepodległość. Gratuluję.

- Tak. Dziękuję – zmieszał się nieco. – To pozwoliło nieco odetchnąć. To i wejście w struktury ONZ. Niby od końca sierpnia byłem niepodległy, ale co to za niepodległość, dopóki ktoś inny jej nie uzna. Pierwsze godziny były straszne – roześmiał się nerwowo. – Wiesz, bałem się, że będzie jak ostatnim razem. Że wszyscy będą się wahać za długo, ale nie. Dwudziestego drugiego Islandia, zaskoczyło mnie to trochę, potem Raivis, a Federacja Rosyjska dzień po nim. Dopiero wtedy odetchnąłem.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Przepraszam. Rozgadałem się, a pewnie się gdzieś spieszysz.

- Nie – pokręciła głową i szybko wsunęła jasny kosmyk włosów z powrotem za ucho. – Spaceruję. Musiałam się wyrwać z tamtej grobowej atmosfery.

- Roz –

- _Viro_!

Oboje odwrócili się jak na komendę. Eduard tak po prostu, ona znowu wyraźnie zaskoczona.

- Zgubiłem się na amen. – Tino wybiegł zza winkla, śmiejąc się sam z siebie wyraźnie tym skrępowany. – Gdzieś źle poskręcałem i –

Zamilkł w pół słowa i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na nich, stojąc wciąż kilka metrów dalej.

- _Terveh Suomalaini._ – Karelia uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę.

- _Terve_…! Jeny, jestem zaskoczony… Momencik.

- To raczej twoja siostra powinna być – Estonia wskazał pewien brak logiki w jego wypowiedzi. – Z naszej trójki, to ty jesteś tu najbardziej nie na miejscu, bo ja, chociaż mam pretekst.

- Ja też! Przyjechałem z tobą - Tino naburmuszył się przykładowo ku rozbawieniu Karelii.

Piter nagle wydał się jakiś jaśniejszy. Bardziej kolorowy; chociaż poranną mgłę zastępował powoli zwykły szary dzień. Zanosiło się wręcz na deszcz, a tymczasem złudzenie trwało.

- Dawno cię nie widziałem – zwrócił się po chwili wymownego milczenia do niej, stając w dodatku tak, aby Eduarda mieć częściowo za sobą. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. Chyba – odparła. – Strasznie się teraz wszystko zmienia.

Zamilkli. Stali dłuższa chwilę mijani przez mieszkańców grodu Piotra spieszących ku swoim zajęciom. Ten czy owy coś do nich mruknął po rosyjsku, że zawadzają, że stoją jak osły, a potem i tak szedł dalej, a oni o nim zapominali. Cisza krępowała.

Tino miał ochotę uderzyć się czymś ciężkim. W myślach ganił się za to, że palnął głupotę – bo palnął. Odruch bezwarunkowy zadziałał, aby o taką rzecz zapytać, ale w obecnej sytuacji, to jednak zupełnie nie należało się temu odruchowi poddawać. Teraz strasznie chciał to odkręcić, ale słowa pouciekały od niego i zupełnie nie wiedział jak zacząć. Czuł się jak skończony idiota, a przecież jeszcze przed chwilą było tak miło.

- Zaraz będzie padać – Estonia odezwał się pierwszy, a pozostała dwójka była mu za to wdzięczna. On tymczasem patrzył w bok. Odruchowo poprawił okulary i wziął głęboki oddech nim dodał coś jeszcze. – Lepiej nie czekać na deszcz na ulicy. Może wstąpisz na herbatę? Jeszcze nie zdałem tu mieszkania, więc zapraszam – zwrócił się do Karelii.

- Chętnie – odparła.

Finlandia odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, a sztorm myśli w jego głowie przycichł.

Mieszkanie Eduarda stanowiło szczyt prostoty. Mebli było tu akurat tyle, aby można było przechować trochę ubrań i dokumentów, położyć się spać i zjeść posiłek. Tino patrzył na ten ascetyzm wybitnie nieprzychylnie i zastanawiał się czy tu było tak zawsze, czy już część rzeczy wróciła na swoje miejsce - do Tallinna.

Zostali posadzeni w niewielkim salonie, którego okna wychodziły na ruchliwą ulicę, a sam gospodarz zniknął w przyległej doń kuchni. Niezręczna cisza, jakby na komendę, wróciła. Tino bał się odezwać, żeby znowu gafy nie popełnić. Było mu naprawdę głupio, bo choć ich stosunki były burzliwe i niekiedy szli dosłownie na noże, to jednak źle Karelii nie życzył – a jak było pod Iwanem, to wiedzieli wszyscy. On swego czasu on sam nie narzekał, po Szwecji Nowogród okazał się czymś w rodzaju ulgi, ale teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Wstał i podszedł do okna, aby chociaż jakoś zamaskować swoje skrępowanie. Jakież to było głupie! Powinni mieć tyle tematów do rozmowy, a jednak tak ciężko było przełamać ciszę. Gęsta i kleista wyłaziła spod szafek i brała we władanie cały pokój. Gdyby nie podzwanianie naczyń, dobiegające z kuchni, to ani chybi pożarłaby ich oboje.

- _Suomalaini…_

_- Kyllä?_

Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona jego zaskoczeniem. Daleko musiał odejść myślami, że tak go jej głos zaskoczył.

- Teraz będzie wam łatwiej, prawda? – Zapytała, by zabić ciszę.

- Co? – Odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią wielkimi oczami. Nie umiała się nie roześmiać na ten widok. – O co ci chodzi?

- Jakby co łatwiej będzie mu przekroczyć granicę i będzie mógł cię odwiedzić – uściśliła i spojrzała w stronę kuchni. Timo speszył się na moment, ale po chwili wyraźnie rozluźnił i uśmiechnął.

- No tak, ale… - zawahał się na moment. – Tak – odpowiedział. – Trochę łatwiej tak. To na pewno. Lubię jeździć do Tallinna, ale od dawna myślałem, że w drugą stronę, też byłoby miło.

- Teraz będzie. Powodzenia.

- Kaija!

- _Ta_? – Zasłoniła się świętą niewinnością.

Timo wrócił do stołu i opadł na przeznaczony mu fotel. Miała rację, ale po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich latach i wiekach, nawet jego optymizm zdawał się podupaść na zdrowiu i póki co trudno mu było spojrzeć radośnie w przyszłość. Starał się i generalnie mu to wychodziło, ale w chwilach, gdy miał czas się zastanowić, było mu trudno. A Karelia go nie poganiała. Dawała mu czasu aż nadto. Dla niej zawsze było to lepsze niż mówić o sobie w tych niepewnych czasach.

- Daj spokój… - mruknął, a całą swoją uwagę skupił na składaniu kawałka obrusa zwisającego z ławy.

- To ty daj. Swoje wiem, znam was obu od kiedyście byli tacy. – Pokazała wysokość niemal równą ławie, przy której siedzieli. – Nie mówię tego wszystkiego ze złośliwości, a tak po prostu i… Ja cię proszę, przede mną się nie zapieraj. Mam dość kłamstw _pro publico bono_. Daruj mi.

Timo patrzył na nią i szukał słów. Szukał ich bardzo skrupulatnie, ale one jak na komendę pokryły się między górami, jeziorami i lasami tak, że znalazł tylko jedno.

- _Anteeksi_…

Karelia uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową z lekkim rozbawieniem. I za co on ją przepraszał? Za własne zmieszanie samym sobą? Miała mocno uzasadnione wrażenie, że on sam nie wie, a jeśli nawet wydaje się mu, że wie, to ani ona, ani Estonia tego z niego nie wyciągnął. Cały zamknięty w samym sobie.

- Będzie dobrze – powiedziała cicho. – Może nie cudownie, ale gorzej już chyba być nie może, prawda?

- Nie może – padło od strony drzwi.

Eduard wszedł do pokoju, akurat tak, aby zdążyć przeszkodzić Tino w zaprzeczeniu. Na chwilę zatrzymał się w drzwiach i zmierzył ich oboje wzrokiem. Wpadające przez okno szare światło dnia uniemożliwiło im zobaczenie jego oczu, zmieniając szkła okularów w dwa małe lusterka. Finlandia nie lubił tego. Budziło zbyt wiele skojarzeń, których wolałby nie mieć, przebywając w towarzystwie Estonii. Karelia poczuła się nieswojo.

- Kaija ma rację, będzie lepiej.

Eduard powoli doniósł trzy szklanki w metalowych koszyczkach, ustawione na równie plastikowej tacce, do ławy.

- Już kiedyś też tak myśleliśmy…

- Czarnowidz – przerwała mu Karelia.

- Ani chybi za trzeźwy – zawyrokował Eduard, a Kaija przytaknęła. Wyraz jej twarzy znajdował się gdzieś w pół drogi pomiędzy zmartwieniem a powagą, gdy zestawiała z położonej na krawędzi ławy tacki szklanki, cukierniczkę z wystającą lekko pogiętą łyżeczką. Stojąca obok niej piersiówka z logiem olimpiady z 1980 wyglądała jakoś tak nie na miejscu. Stwarzała pozory bycia za porządną.

Eduard usiadł na drugim wolnym fotelu i przeciągnął się. – To się akurat da nadrobić.

- Dajcie mi spokój! – Tino jęknął i przykładnie sięgnął po herbatę nawet nie patrząc w kierunku piersiówki.

Kaija zachichotała i osobiście bratu wzmocniła herbatkę, choć bronił się dzielnie i omal owej herbatki przy tym nie rozlali.

Roześmiali się wszyscy i znowu Piter zrobił się jakiś bardziej przyjazny.

- No dobrze. Poddaję się, będę optymistą – Tino zarzekł się i uniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji. – Naprawdę. Postaram się, więc tak na mnie nie patrzcie, jakby mi na głowie coś wyrosło. Ja po prostu widziałem to z boku i uwierzcie mi, to nie był zachęcający widok. Począwszy od marca, a na wrześniu skończywszy.

- Toris pokazał, że nie zapomniał swojej przeszłości. Wyłamał się pierwszy – Eduard uśmiechnął się do wspomnienia jedenasty marca. Tamten dzień miał nieliche znaczenie, bo w końcu powstał wyłom. Chwilę później stało się jasnym, że deklaracja i słowa będą musiały się przeciwstawić czołgom, ale wyłom i tak był. Tylko te czołgi...

- To było szaleństwo.

- Jak cały Związek – wtrąciła się, a Eduard przytaknął jej milcząco.

- Za wielki był, aby istnieć sam. W całości trzymała go siła, siatka komitetów, armia. Choć nawet armia go w końcu nie utrzymała. Janajew miał nadzieję, ale...

Za oknem znowu przejechał tramwaj zagłuszając końcówkę zdania, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, co tam miało być. Eduard westchnął i dopił swoją herbatę.

Karelii przed oczami stanął pucz Janajewa zaledwie sprzed kilku tygodni - a wydawał się być jakiś taki odległy. Miał zachować całość Związku Radzieckiego, pomimo decyzji polityków. Gorbaczow robił wtedy co mógł, żeby zachować równowagę pomiędzy konserwatystami a demokratami, ale nie wszystkim to odpowiadało. Pamiętała własne zdziwienie, gdy rano zobaczyła czołgi na ulicach Moskwy. I to nie _jakieś_ czołgi, ale niby ich własne – radzieckie. W radiu i telewizji ogłosili, że stan zdrowia Gorbaczowa uniemożliwia mu pełnienie obowiązków. To zdawało się nie mieć sensu. Widziała Gorbaczowa relatywnie niedawno i nie wyglądał na chorego. Nie był może młody, ale trzymał się jej zdaniem dobrze, więc dlaczego tak nagle? Dlaczego w takiej chwili, gdy miała rozstrzygnąć się przyszłość ich wszystkich. Siedziała w fotelu i wpatrywała się w stare lampowe radio, jakby płynący z niego głos mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

_Przez okna sączył się do pokoju wczesny sierpniowy poranek. Fotele i stolik kładły się długimi cieniami na podłodze. Radio mówiło. Wszystko było takie odległe, nierealne. Później już nie umiała odtworzyć w myślach tego uczucia, jakie ją wtedy ogarnęło. Po prostu była ona i to wszystko, a pomiędzy nimi gruba szklana ściana, na której ktoś czerwoną farbą wymalował jedno pytanie._

_Dlaczego?_

_Drzwi do pokoju zaskrzypiały cichutko. Odwróciła się. Wielka sylwetka Iwana wydawała się jakaś taka mała w olbrzymiej futrynie drzwi... Po co zrobili je tak wielkie?_

_- Misza jest chory – oznajmił zasmucony._

_- Wiem – odparła. _

_Dlaczego do niej przyszedł?_

_- Odwiedzimy go –_

_Nie umiała rozstrzygnąć czy to było pytanie, czy polecenie. Przytaknęła, bo to wydawało się jej najlepszą opcją. _

_Moskwa była niespokojna. Czołgi, ogłoszenie stanu wyjątkowego i zupełnie sprzeczna z nim postawa Jelcyna. Z jednej strony szło o Związek Radziecki, a z drugiej o Federację Rosyjską. Siedząc w wołdze Iwana zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna jechać w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku. Nie na Krym – na południe, a na północ. Do Pietrozawodska, do swoich ludzi, gór i jezior. Teraz, gdy moloch chwiał się na swoich glinianych nogach była najodpowiedniejsza chwila, aby samej uciekać. _

_Zatrzymali się zablokowani przez tłum, który kłócił się z żołnierzami. Krzyki, ścisk, groźby strzałów – w końcu wprowadzono stan wyjątkowy. Iwan siedział za kierownicą i patrzył na to zaciekawiony. Tłum oznaczał, że coś się dzieje. On chciał wiedzieć co. _

_- Tą drogą –_

_Nie skończyła zdania. Wołga skoczyła odrobinę do przodu i silnik zgasł, a Iwan nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Patrzył jakby zupełnie o Gorbaczowie zapomniał. Może naprawdę zapomniał – pomyślała i po cichu wysiadła. W końcu, kim był Gorbaczow – prezydentem Związku Radzieckiego, czyli wszystkiego i niczego. Iwan był Federacją Rosyjską, a jej – jego - losy ważyły się tu miedzy moskwiczanami a wojskiem, między Jelcynem a Janajewem. _

_Szła znanymi sobie ulicami, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na tłum, na szepty ludzi stojących pod ścianami kamienic, ani tym bardziej na czołgi. Myślała o Onedze, o Pietrozawodsku, o samej sobie. Nie o Rosjanach, a o Karelach. Co robić?_

- Czołgi w Wilnie, w Rydze, strzały. I nie patrz tak na mnie, Eduard. Że u ciebie nikt nie zginął, to cud jakiś i tyle!

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją poirytowany głos Finlandii. Timo już nie siedział, a stał – zupełnie jej to umknęło. Patrzył na Eduarda z góry, a ten po prostu znosił to, spoglądając na niego z tym samym co zawsze nieco obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Widziała go już tyle razy i w tylu sytuacjach, a wciąż nie wiedziała, jak udaje mu się go utrzymać. Jak długo musiał ćwiczyć, aby powstała ta maska.

Wzdrygnęła się.

- Opanowanie – zaoponował Eduard. – Jakby komuś puściły nerwy i rzucił jakąś butelką w któryś czołg, czy to w samym Tallinnie, czy pod wieżą nadawczą, czy na Toompea, to by pewnikiem wyglądało tak samo jak w Wilnie i Rydze. A tak, bez rozkazu i prowokacji, żołnierze musieli czekać. A co było w Moskwie, wiemy wszyscy.

- I to ma mnie pocieszyć? Bardzo się cieszę, że nikomu nerwy nie puściły, ale to nie zmienia tego, co wtedy czułem. Meeri zastanawiał się, czy będzie musiał tworzyć rząd na emigracji czy nie, w Tallinie czołgi, na zatoce flota...

Karelia zapatrzyła się w ciemny płyn w szklance – herbata była już letnia.

_W końcu ani ona, ani Iwan, ani nikt inny, kto mógł Iwanowi towarzyszyć, nie opuścił miasta, a z Gorbaczowem nie było żadnego kontaktu. Puczyści odcięli całą łączność. Zresztą, to było tam, a ważniejsze było tu i teraz. Nie jakieś republiki, a Federacja. Lud zdecydował, że ona więcej dla nich znaczy i pucz się załamał, a rano drugiego dnia rozeszła się informacja, że kolejna republika ogłosiła swoją niepodległość – Eesti Vabariik. _

_Była w swoim pokoju i pakowała walizkę. Nic wielkiego, trochę drobiazgów na podróż do Pitra i dalej na północ, gdy się o tym dowiedziała. Zapatrzona w radio stała dłuższą chwilę mnąc w dłoniach białą bluzkę. Czyli już nie tylko Litwa. Kto będzie kolejny? Może ona powinna się pospieszyć, porozmawiać z kim trzeba, póki jest szansa? Tylko czy to ma sens? Litwa ogłosił niepodległość w marcu, a był już sierpień i wciąż nic nie było w jego sprawie rozstrzygnięte._

- W Rydze strzelali i w Wilnie też -

- Wiem – Eduard przerwał mu. Wiedział o tym, od tego przecież były media i dlatego tak bardzo zależało wtedy wszystkim na obronieniu stacji nadawczej i budynków radia i telewizji. Wszystko, byle mieć nadal własne źródło informacji, a nie być skazanym na „jedynie słuszne" wieści z Moskwy. No może jeszcze były te co na falach radiowych docierały z Finlandii, ale one nic by tu nie pomogły.

- To wszystko było takie niemalże zakrawające na cud. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że tak to się potoczy, w zasadzie nie miałeś realnych szans –

- Timo, ja to wiem – Eduard ponownie wszedł mu w słowo. – Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. To już minęło i nie ma powodów, aby się nad tym zastanawiać – mówił powoli, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo, jakby tym samym dawał sobie czas do namysłu nad ciągiem dalszym. Nie patrzył ani na Finlandię, ani na Karelię. Wzrok utkwił gdzieś w szklance z własną herbatą, jakby tam znajdowały się potrzebne mu słowa. - Teraz liczy się to, co będzie dalej, bo to dopiero początek.

Finlandia oklapł i westchnął. Pokój wypełnił się ciszą gęstszą niż była poranna mgła w pamięci Karelii. Eduard pił herbatę, ale sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie nieobecnego. Tino natomiast po prostu patrzył na Eduarda i pewnym było, że nie odezwie się pierwszy. Kaija na powrót zapadła się we własne wspomnienia.

_W ciąg jej myśli wdarło się pukanie do drzwi. W pierwszej chwili w ogóle go nie zarejestrowała. Coś się wydarzyło, co zerwało jej wątek, ale co? Dopiero, gdy pukanie się powtórzyło odezwała się._

_ - Proszę._

_ - Pakujesz się?_

_ Uśmiechnęła się blado na widok Jakucji._

_ - Tak. Jadę do Pietra, a potem, jeśli nic nie przeszkodzi, to pewnikiem do siebie. Do Pietrozawodska._

_ - A dalej?_

_ - Nie wiem – spróbowała się roześmiać, ale wyszło to smutno. - Tam pomyślę. Tutaj, w Moskwie, to wszystko jest zbyt nierealne. Chwilami mam wrażenie, że tęsknię za własnym snem, choć to przecież bez sensu. Przecież wiem, że to istnieje, ale póki nie zobaczę znowu znajomych widoków, póty będzie się we mnie czaiła wątpliwość – odparła i spojrzała w stronę okna na to wielkie miasto. _

_ Śmiech Jakucji dźwięczał jej w uszach, gdy próbowała ogarnąć wzrokiem ten jedynie wycinek moskiewskiego świata. _

_ - A ty? – Zapytała nie odwracając się._

_ - Kurs na Jakuck. Marzyłyby się Zjednoczone Stany Syberyjskie, ale po prawdzie w takie cuda już nie wierzę. Nie pozwolą. Może autonomia, a może nie. Zobaczę. Mam tam swoje miejsce, ludzi, diamenty i nie tylko, a to daje mi choć trochę komfortu psychicznego. Zobaczę. Udmurcja i Baszkiria też myślą o autonomiach, bo tak na własną rękę… No, trochę strach. Niby chcą, ale nie chcą, czas pokaże. _

_ - Komi również. _

_ - A kto nie? Tobie łatwiej, wiesz. Na granicy jesteś, to nie tak, że z każdej strony jesteś otoczona._

_ - Wiem – odparła i zamknęła oczy. Gdzieś w innym pokoju stary zegar począł wybijać pełną godzinę. Wiedziała, że musi się pospieszyć, jeśli chce zdążyć na pociąg do Petersburga… Leningradu… Nie dla niej, to jednak ciągle był Petersburg. Tymczasem musiała się skończyć pakować, a myśli zasiane przez Jakucję nie chciały dać jej spokoju._

_ - Przepraszam. – Obróciła się na palcach i uśmiechnęła, w dłoni obracała końcówki swoich włosów. – Jeszcze tyle do spakowania, nie wiem nawet, kiedy to się uzbierało – roześmiała się nieco zmieszana. Nie chciała nikogo wyganiać, ale.._

_ - A kto to tam wie? Szerokiej drogi i do zobaczenia kiedyś._

_ - Do zobaczenia – odparła patrząc jak za Jakucją zamykają się drzwi._

Brzdęknęła spadająca na podłogę łyżeczka. Eduard sięgnął po nią i odłożył ja na tacę. Tino śledził każdy jego ruch, mając nadzieję, że wydarzy się coś więcej, ale tylko tramwaj przejechał za oknem, a na klatce schodowej ktoś się zaczął z kimś wykłócać. Słowa odbijały się echem od obdrapanych ścian i uderzały o drzwi. Te zaś niewielką stanowiły dla nich przeszkodę. Kaija dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że zupełnie zasłuchała się w tej kłótni o niezamiecione schody i _obszczane _podwórze. Chłonęła słowa pełne gniewu i zbulwersowania. Jakże w tych głosach słychać było ich wagę dla mówiących. Jakby te murki i schody największym były świata problemem.

Westchnęła.

- Mają ludzie problemy – Eduard zawtórował jej.

Przez moment miała wrażenie, że wypowiedziała którąś ze swoich myśli na głos, ale nie. To po prostu im wszystkim samo z siebie to samo do głowy przyszło.

- Mali ludzie, małe problemy – powiedziała patrząc na piersiówkę. Ostrożnie obróciła ją, aby lepiej móc przyjrzeć się wzorowi ją zdobiącemu. – Tak chyba prościej. Powolutku.

- Ja mam do czynienia z młodymi ludźmi, oni dość sceptycznie odnoszą się do_ powolutku_ – roześmiał się cicho Eduard. – Plany reform gonią jeden drugi, ale to dobrze. Boję się, że w pewnym momencie zabraknie mi rozpędu, więc muszę wykorzystać tę chwilę, która jest.

- Będzie dobrze – mruknął Tino mętnie pamiętając o wcześniejszej obietnicy.

- Yhym.

Kłótnia ucichła, a echo poniosło trzask zamykających się drzwi na dole.

- A ty?

Karelia spojrzała na Estonię i na chwilę wstrzymała oddech. Znów dogoniło ją to uczucie słabości. Oto miała go obok siebie, walczącego, patrzącego w przyszłość, chcącego odzyskać to, co miał kiedyś, a sama nie wiedziała, czego chce. Głosy się równoważyły, nie było zbytniego wsparcia z zewnątrz – nie żeby miała o to żal do Finlandii. To była zbyt grząska sprawa, żeby oczekiwała, iż bez wahania rzuci się ją rozstrzygać z nią, czy nawet za nią. Więc…?

- Zostanę – powiedziała w końcu. Patrzyła na swoje dłonie, bojąc się ich reakcji. – Coś we mnie krzyczy za niepodległością, ale ja po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że się to uda. Autonomia jakaś tak, bo siebie szanuję, nie dam się. Jestem Karelią i nikt mi tego nie odbierze. Mam swój język i swoją kulturę, ale być zupełnie na swoim… Gospodarkę napędzał mi Związek, sama siebie nie zdołam teraz utrzymać. Boję się, że teraz będzie gorzej, więc lepiej, jeśli zostanę. Rosja to rynek zbytu, który jest mi potrzebny. Turystyka to turystyka, ale z tego na północy trudno wyżyć.

Eduard przytaknął, bo już odczuwał skutki oderwania się od niego. Trzeba było zupełnie przestawić niektóre sektory rynku. Reforma goniła reformę – naprawdę tak to dla niego wyglądało, ale on te reformy witał z otwartymi ramionami. Wyznaczył sobie cel – nadgonić. Pamiętał, jak było kiedyś i chciał do tego wrócić. Karelia jednak takich wspomnień nie miała.

- Boję się niepodległości, ale o autonomię będę walczyć. Nie pozwolę mi jej zabrać, możecie mi wierzyć – zapewniła i podniosła na nich wzrok.

W jej jasnych oczach odbijała się determinacja. Coś, co mieli wspólne.

Tino stropił się, a Eduard uśmiechnął.

- Powodzenia.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Wiecie – zaczęła, a jej głos brzmiał inaczej niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Był taki, jak na początku ich spotkania – tam na ulicy. – W zasadzie chciałam pojechać nad zatokę, na Wasilewską Wyspę i stamtąd popatrzeć sobie. Zatoka tak różni się od morza Białego, chce się napatrzeć. Pojedziecie ze mną?

Pojechali zatłoczonymi tramwajami, przeszli prospektami, które już na dobre rozbudziły się. Gwar był w około, a dzień stał się jasny i nawet słońce się pojawiło. Sankt-Petersburg… Piotrogród… Leningrad… Nieważnym to było, bo miasto żyło i tyle. To właśnie życie było najważniejsze. Rozmowy o niczym na parkowych ścieżkach, żarty niewyszukane, ale tak w swoim małym towarzystwie swobodne. Rozstali się dużo później, gdy ona odprowadziła ich na prom. Stała jeszcze długo na brzegu patrząc, jak oddala się on w jedynym możliwym kierunku – na zachód; a gdy był już za mały, by mogła rozróżnić jakiekolwiek szczegóły odeszła. Wróciła do domu, po drodze kupiwszy bilet na najbliższy pociąg do Pietrozawodska.

Zrezygnowała z kolacji i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju, drzwiami odcinając się od wciąż żałobnej atmosfery korytarzy.

- To minie – powiedziała sama do siebie i nie była to nadzieja, a wiedza. Dość długo już znała Iwana, by wiedzieć, że jego dziecięcy sposób postrzegania świata nie pozwoli mu za długo trwać w tym stanie. Ona tymczasem nie chciała zepsuć sobie końcówki dnia.

Położyła się na łóżku i pod zamkniętymi powiekami patrzyła na Onegę, na znajome szczyty, na strumienie i domy na wsi, na ulice miast.

Już jutro…

** Koniec **

_grudzień 2009 – luty 2010_

_Wrocław – LU - Helsingfors  
_

**Słowniczek:**

Nägimižih – kar. do zobaczenia

Anteeksi – fin. Przepraszam

Kyllä? – fin. Co?

Tere/Terve/Terveh – est./fin./kar. Cześć


End file.
